


Remedy

by waywardodysseys



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Beard Burn, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Spanking, slight roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Chris moves his hands to your back, pulling you up against him. He runs his hands up and down your back as he moans against your mouth as you open yours, letting his tongue dance with yours.Minutes later you pull away breathless and look into his blue eyes. You cover his mouth with a finger as he begins to open his lips.“I got laid off, so I need to get off Evans,” you declare.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

You make your way towards your boss’ office in the middle of the day. Once inside her corner office and you take a seat across from her, she begins speaking while you nod your head.

“With the current situation and analytics projecting no slow down with Covid-19, we’ve resorted to furloughing a few employees.”

You perk up at the word furlough. You inwardly groan, already knowing what’s going to happen.

“Hopefully,” your boss continues, “the furlough will only be 13 weeks. You’ll keep your insurance because you are still employed. We are working closely with the state’s unemployment office so make sure you file for it next week so you can get it right away. There’s also the possibility, if things get better, of you returning before the 13 weeks is up,” she pauses, sweeps her sadden eyes over you, “any questions?”

You shake your head, “no.”

“I _am_ sorry Y/N. You know I value you here. I hope things turn around for the better. I’ll miss you and I know others will too. You are vital to the office.”

_Then why am_ _I being furloughed_ , you think as you smile politely and say aloud, “thanks.”

You inwardly sigh as you frown and take the letter and packet of information she hands over. You walk back to your desk in a haze, hoping the rest of the day goes by quickly.

*

You park your car outside the house you share with your boyfriend of a couple years. You sit in the quietness, gathering your thoughts. You had ached to call him to tell him the news but knew he was doing interviews over Zoom for _Defending Jacob_ , and you didn’t want to interrupt him if he was in the middle of one.

You had been in the mood for a drink since you left your boss’ office, yet your body was craving for Chris to make you feel better. You needed him to take away the sorrow of knowing that next Monday you’ll be staying in bed instead of rising up early to start the day and drive down to the office.

You needed those hands of his against your naked flesh, his mouth kissing away the pain, and his eyes to drink you in as if you’re the water to quench his thirst. Pleasure floods your body along with the electricity of feeling his piercing blue eyes staring at you. Both go straight to your core, making you wet and hot.

You moan as you tighten your hands on the steering wheel. You need Chris; the drink can wait.

\-------

Chris finishes his last Zoom interview of the day as he hears the front door close. Dodger gets up from his pillow, stretches then bounds out of the office eager to find you. Chris closes the laptop as hears Dodger’s toenails click clack against the hardwood floor and your soft footsteps. He looks up as you stand in the doorway.

He sees the tiredness in your eyes, and the lust. He raises his eyebrows as you make your way to him. You pull him up by the black sweater he’s wearing and capture his mouth with yours. Your hands travel over his chest then to his shoulders.

Chris moves his hands to your back, pulling you up against him. He runs his hands up and down your back as he moans against your mouth as you open yours, letting his tongue dance with yours.

Minutes later you pull away breathless and look into his blue eyes. You cover his mouth with a finger as he begins to open his lips.

“I got laid off, so I need to get off Evans,” you declare.

Concern and curiosity move over his face, but Chris knows you need to get your mind off what happened to you at work. He knows you need him take away the stress of not being able to work when he knows how much you love your chosen career field.

“I can help with that,” Chris whispers as his fingers begin to undo your blouse.

His fingers travel over your skin once your blouse is open and it’s accessible to his blue eyes and feather light touch. He smirks as he hears your low moan at his touch. Chris cups your breasts, flicks your nipples over the material of your bra which causes another low moan to escape from your parting lips.

“Chris,” you sigh. Your body is hot, and your core is slick. You need him inside of you. You move your hands down the front of his sweater.

Chris travels his fingers down and undoes your pants. He pushes them down along with your underwear over your hips as he backs you up against the desk. Chris leans down and nips at your neck, making sure his teeth graze your skin. He then scrapes his beard along your pulse point then down across your collarbone.

Your body is in overdrive, it’s feverish as your mind thinks about the gratification Chris is going to be giving you in the next few minutes.

“Please Chris,” you plead softly.

“I’mma take all your worries away baby. Let me be the only thing on your mind,” Chris murmurs before kissing your mouth softly then placing his face in the crook of your neck.

You nod your head as Chris continues to scrape his beard against your flesh, causing shivers to roll over your body and light moans to escape into the stillness of the room. Your hands moving over the buzz cut he’s given himself while in quarantine.

Chris pushes your pants further down before placing his hand on your throat. You relish in the feeling of his strong grip as he spins you around and pushes you down against the desk. Your ass is proudly presented to him when he undoes his pants, pushes them down and roughly enters you in one swift thrust. The strangled moan caught in your throat finally releases for the room to hear. It’s music to his ears as he begins teasing you with a slow pace.

Your hands grasp the edge of the desk in front of you as he buries his hard cock to the hilt then moves in and out of your pussy slowly. Your panting moans filling the room along with his low growls of pleasure as he teasingly fucks you. Pleasure and electricity moving through you as your orgasm rises.

He pulls you up from your position on the desk by the back of your neck. His chest tight against your back as his hand moves to the front of your neck, gripping tighter. The new position and lack of air has you edging closer and closer. He's deeper than before and you relish it.

After several slow deep thrusts, Chris loosens his hand around your throat while he moves the hand slowly down the front of you then dips it down and rubs your clit.

You let out a deep moan and soft cry as Chris teases your clit with slow delicate circles. Your toes curl as your orgasm rises quicker. The only thing on your mind is the pleasure about to seep through every ounce of your body.

“Faster,” you huskily whisper, “faster.”

Chris gives in when he pushes you back, face down on top of the desk. He lifts one of your legs on the desk and begins circling your clit faster along with pounding into you deeply and forcefully. He wants to make you climax, only you. He knows you need the release more than he does in this precise moment.

Your fingers search out the edge of the desk, desperate to find refuge on the wooden edge, just as your orgasm erupts inside of you. Low moans turn into loud cries: “yes, yes, yes!”

Chris feels your slick walls vibrating around him and pulls out. He wants to save himself until he knows you’ve had your fill of him relieving your stress and worries of the day. He wants you to be enthralled by the pleasure he can give you multiple times before succumbing to his own.

You whimper as Chris slips out of you. Your body’s still reeling from the orgasm he’s given you which causes you to loosen the grip on the desk. You needed more, and you knew he’d want to get off as well.

Chris grabs you by the shoulders as he pulls you up off the desk and against him once more. He nips at your neck as he drags his hands down your body and helps you get rid of your blouse and bra. He cups your naked breasts and flicks your nipples, causing you to arch your back against him.

“Thinking of me?” Chris’ husky voice utters in your ear.

“Yes,” you whisper in return, “I need more of you.”

Chris’ hands travel down your front. He palms your core and dips his thumb in to rub your overly sensitive nub. He keeps you up against his body as your knees almost buckle.

“What do you want baby?” Chris pants. “Mouth.” He circles the nub teasingly as his breath tickles your ear. “Finger.” Another circle. “My cock.” Another circle. “I’m at your mercy. You deserve all the pleasure in the world tonight.”

"I want your cock." You tell him as you turn in his warm embrace. You place your hand on his chest and begin to push him backwards onto the office couch. "I want to ride you until I can't remember my own name." You punctuate the statement with him falling into a seated position on the couch and you instantly straddle him.

With lightning reflexes, his hands are on your hips and his gaze is eye-level with your chest. He tears it away to look up at you with hooded crystal blue eyes, "yes ma'am."

You reach down for his cock and take the hard, thick length into your hand. You feel your juices on it as you swirl your finger around the tip then glide it along your folds. Chris’ intake of sharp breaths riles the pleasure inside of you. His hands tighten on your hips you sink slowly onto his cock.

“Fuck Y/N,” Chris hisses as his eyes roam down and watches his cock slide into you.

You close your eyes and bite your lip as you moan at feeling him inside you once again. You begin rolling your hips teasingly, moving up and down his length slowly. You rest your hands on his shoulders, feeling the material of the sweater he still has on. You open your eyes as you move your hands down and find the hem.

Chris releases your hips as you pull his black sweater up and over his head. You toss it aside as your eyes take in his naked chest and feel his hands grasp your hips again. You place your hands on his chest as you quicken the pace of your hips.

Your fingers dig into Chris’ skin as another orgasm builds inside of you. Your soft moans become louder as you being to roll your hips uncontrollably. Euphoria is seeping into your bloodstream and you don’t want the feeling to end.

Chris adds to your pleasure by pressing kisses over your collarbone. He scrapes his beard along your hot flesh. The prickliness adding to the pleasure your body’s already experiencing. You know his beard will leave marks on your skin and you don’t care. The feeling of his beard against your exposed flesh is a sensation you relish in, and he knows how to drive you mad with it.

You arch your back as you feel your orgasm crest inside of you. You feel Chris’ beard going through the valley between your breasts. You dig your fingers deeper into his bare skin.

Your orgasm releases itself inside of you. “Chris,” you lowly moan out, holding onto the last syllable. Your body trembles as Chris’ grip on your hips tighten. He helps you lean against him as the aftershocks flow through you.

“Y/N,” Chris murmurs as he places soft kisses over your skin. His cock is still hard and buried deep inside of you. His orgasm is simmering deep within him and begs for release. Chris is aching to claim you once and for all by emptying himself inside of your slick walls.

With adrenaline pumping through your veins from the two orgasms you’ve had, you pull yourself off Chris then lean down and whisper, “if you want to come, you have to catch me.” You stand back and give him a wink before leaving the office and making your way through the house towards the bedroom.

Chris scrambles up from the office couch. He discards his pants and boxers before he’s following you through the house. “Where are you babe?”

You stand at the hallway leading towards the bedroom. You motion a finger for him to come but once he’s only centimeters away, you move out of his grasp and run towards the bedroom, where you jump on the mattress.

You lay on your side and face the door. Chris appears seconds later and stands in the doorway, arms crossed and his hard cock at attention. You catch a glimmer of Ransom Drysdale’s signature smirk on Chris’ face. The amusing gleam in his ocean blue eyes means trouble of the best kind. 

You raise a brow and grin, “welcome to the party Drysdale.” You slowly run a hand over your body, tempting Chris to play along.

Chris marches over to the bed, knowing he’s finally going to take what he wants. He kneels on the mattress then leans down and captures your mouth. “Think you can run away from me?”

You hear Ransom’s sharp polished voice instead of Chris’ playful baritone one. You retort with, “you going to show me who I belong to?”

“I think you know who you belong to love, and it’s time for him to take what he wants,” Chris growls as he spanks you. Not once, but twice.

The sting of the slaps against your skin sends electricity through your body. You moan lowly and bite your lip. You don’t want to give in – not yet.

Chris takes in your naked form lying back against the bedding. You’re his, all his. He can’t believe he’s found someone who’s soft spoken and kind, yet when it comes to the bedroom, he knows you’re not afraid to be outspoken about what you want and need. Each of you not afraid to give into the wanton needs and wants of one another.

“No answer?” Ransom’s polished voice asks with a hint of a smile.

You give Chris a smile and seconds later you feel him spank you again. _Fuck_ , your mind screams as the pleasure inside of you begins to grow again. The man kneeling beside you knew how to give you both pleasure and pain and make you wild for more when it came to sex.

You move a finger slowly up his chest, “I’m all yours. Chris.”

“Good girl,” Chris whispers as he dips his head in the crook of your neck and nips at your skin with his teeth. He grazes it lightly as he moves himself between your legs. “But you invited Drysdale. I think he’s going to stick around.”

_Fuck_ , your mind thinks again. You enjoyed it when Chris catered to your wicked games. You give him a teasing smile, “Ransom’s more than welcome to stay. But I’d prefer my man to unleash his inner Ransom. Again.”

Chris grazes the valley of your breasts. The prickliness of his beard sending a power surge through your body. “You’re the only one who makes my inner Ransom appear. The only one.”

Chris thrusts into you roughly as he pins your arms to the bed. He grips them tightly before moving his hands up your arms. He leaves light bruises on your flesh. Chris grins as he sees the redness on your skin. He pounds into you as he enjoys marking you with all he has to offer.

His hands find yours and he interlaces his fingers with yours as he pounds you with his hard cock. The forcefulness of his thrusts makes the bed move underneath you.

Your body’s set ablaze as another orgasm rises inside of you.

“Fuck,” you pant, “Chris, yes,” your pleas are cries of pure lust as he fucks you senseless.

Chris releases a hand and spanks your ass. “Such a good little slut, aren’t you?”

Another slap on your ass. “Yes!” You cry out in delight.

“Good girl,” Chris deeply snarls as he places his hand back in yours, interlacing the fingers once more, “you were made for me. No one else.”

Chris’ orgasm brews at the edge of the cliff. He pounds into you forcefully, making sure when he empties himself inside of you, he does it when he’s buried to the hilt inside of your pussy. He feels your slick walls wrap around him tightly, he feels them pulsating as your orgasm fuels eager rolling of your hips.

“Y/N!” Chris roughly growls as he thrusts into you and his orgasm consumes him. He nestles his cock deeply inside of you while his cum spills into you.

Both of your bodies are hot and glistening with beads of sweat, remaining tethered to the rapture you and Chris have experienced with one another. Sounds of breathless pants and the smell of sex fill the air. Chris crushes his mouth to yours, drinking you in and searing everything to his mind. He wasn’t lying to you when he said you were made for him and no one else.

Minutes later, Chris releases your hands then moves to lay on his side. He pulls you up against him and lets a hand glide over your feverish skin. He relishes in the afterglow your body gives off from succumbing to the pleasure he gives you.

He sees the light finger bruises on your arm and kisses them lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you sigh contently as you rest your head against his chest. His heartbeat a sweet melody to your ears. You close your eyes and smile; Chris made all the worries from the day disappear.

He’s the perfect remedy.


End file.
